<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutual Love by withoutgender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731020">Mutual Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutgender/pseuds/withoutgender'>withoutgender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, nosequeotracosaponerlmao, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutgender/pseuds/withoutgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They want love... No, they need love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mutual Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok it's 1:52 am and my inspiration is big but I'm sleepy</p><p>TW!: soft NSFW</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold.</p><p>Very cold.</p><p>The perfect night to share body heat.</p><p>They needed to love each other that way, even if it was an exquisite sin.</p><p>With the soft heat of the candles and the comfort of the silk sheets, they had started with soft kisses.</p><p>The emperor had surrendered at his lover's feet long before he began, allowing himself to be possessed for the first time in millennia.</p><p>And he could not resist such a gift. The god loved him, from the forehead to the legs and in different ways.</p><p>He was slow, deliciously torturing the bitter "Lucifer".</p><p>And despite the fact that he asked between more moans, his orders were not carried out until almost to the end. There he returned to heaven, or felt he return.</p><p>Obviously, he wanted to reward man for so much love. Unlike the other, he was agile and divided his love into large pieces.</p><p>Small rays came out of the body of the now defeated man. It was an unusual reaction, a sign that they were progressing well.</p><p>They had already finished worshiping.</p><p>It was time for truth.</p><p>But before all this, guilt began to flourish.</p><p>It was not easy to forget the past, even if the present is beautiful. It was not easy to forget all the black stains left by the once fearsome emperor.</p><p>But a hug made him come to himself.</p><p>''I love you''</p><p>That made him excited. Although it was a very sound phrase, if it came from his husband, his heart would be just as strong as the first time.</p><p>With a kiss and a smile of thanks along with tears of happiness, they began.</p><p>Always united.</p><p>Always loving each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah yeah, very short but my inspiration fvcks off in the middle of this. Sorry</p><p>Good night ppl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>